


Scars

by WardenSabrae



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/pseuds/WardenSabrae
Summary: “That one was a cat, believe it or not.” Cygnus replies, glancing downwards as Finn lets out another amused chuckle. “Some children found it stranded in the middle of a river near their town, but it didn’t take too kindly to my rescue attempts.”“Poor little thing..” Finn remarks, grinning when Cygnus looks up at him with raised eyebrows. “I mean you, not the cat.”
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Original Male Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Finnegan Kazimir/Cygnus Cross  
> Prompt: 03 - Scars

* * *

“So what about these two here?” Finnegan asks, tracing his fingers along the two thin scars that cut across his boyfriend’s right cheek as they both lounged across Finn’s large bed.

Cygnus closes his eyes briefly, leaning into the touch before he meets Finn’s gaze, and Finn smiles when he hears him let out that soft hum he makes whenever he was trying to recall something from memory. “Those I got from a fight with a Lycan, I think. One of my first hunts, and I took a tumble down a hill after he chased me from a cave.”

“Yeah, that sounds like you.” Finn replies with a smirk, and Cygnus huffs quietly but the humor shining in his eyes is evident. With a soft chuckle, Finn slides his hand from Cygnus’s jawline, down to the small scar at the base of his throat instead. The soft flutter of the pulse beneath Finn’s fingers makes him inhale sharply. “What about this one, then?”

“That one was a cat, believe it or not.” Cygnus replies, glancing downwards as Finn lets out another amused chuckle. “Some children found it stranded in the middle of a river near their town, but it didn’t take too kindly to my rescue attempts.”

“Poor little thing..” Finn remarks, grinning when Cygnus looks up at him with raised eyebrows. “I mean you, not the cat.”

“Ass.” Cygnus grumbles, shoving against Finn’s shoulder lightly, but there’s no heat in his words or any real effort in the shove. He does narrow his eyes when Finn shifts closer to him, though a faint hint of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

Finn’s eyes are drawn to the subtle movement, and to the faded scar that cuts across the left side of Cygnus’s mouth. He reaches up to brush his thumb along the scar, smiling to himself when he feels the faint tremble that goes through Cygnus when he touches the sensitive skin. “And this one?”

Cygnus suddenly frowns, his brow furrowing as he reaches up to set his hand on top of Finn’s, whose lingering smile begins to fade when he sees the distant look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Cyg..?”

“I’d.. rather not talk about that one right now, actually..” Cygnus replies, almost looking guilty, but Finn quickly leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips. He hopes the gesture will reassure his lover, or at least comfort him, and when he draws back he’s relieved to see that Cygnus’s expression has returned to normal.

“You owe me no explanations, Cyg.” Finn says, kissing him again, and when he pulls back this time he’s almost surprised to see Cygnus smiling up at him. It was a rare thing, seeing Cygnus smile like this, and Finn felt privileged to be one of the very few to be on the receiving end of them. “Any more scars with stories that you _do_ want to tell?”

“Maybe later..” Cygnus replies before reaching up to smooth Finn’s dark locks back from his face, and drawing a soft, pleased hum from the vampire’s throat. “I think I’d rather have more of those kisses, first.”

“As you wish,” Finn replies, not needing to be asked twice as he settles himself comfortably on top of his boyfriend, claiming his mouth in another slow, heated kiss as they sink down into the mattress together.

* * *


End file.
